Angel, Legend of Diamond
by Liz's Dystopia
Summary: An old friend of Tala's who has died has been given another chance to live a humangoddess, a human with angel powers. But there's a catch her true love, Tala, can't see her. But that becomes hard when she discovers his life may be in danger?
1. Prologue

**Angel, The Legend of Diamond**

**Summary: When Tala was little, he had a best friend who was a girl named Alara who died in a mysterious accident. Now, six years later, Tala has never forgotten that. But Alara is given a second chance to come back as a human-goddess, half human, half angel. The only catch is is that she must not allow her true love to see her? But can she keep this big a secret from Tala?

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: DOn't own, you know the rest.**

**FD: Hey, sorry I didn't update in awhile. My comp was down. My birthday is soon, Feb 15, and if any want to wish me a Happy Birthday, just e-mail me. I'll be happy.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"**It's been a long time, hasn't it," Bryan asked Tala. He was staring out into space, deep in thought. He turned to Bryan and asked. "Since when?"**

"**You know, since she died. It's been six years," Bryan said. **

"**You mean Alara? Yeah, it has been a long time. Some times we don't even notice how long it's been," Tala said. **

"**Are you scared?" Ian asked.**

"**About what?" Tala asked.**

"**About the anniversary. It will be soon," Spencer spoke.**

"**Like I care," Tala said, emotionless, like always. **

**He looked up at the sky. Six years. It took him six years to have the appearance he had now. Six years since she died, and it was six lonesome, painful years that he had to suffer.

* * *

**

"**Alara! Get up!" came a soft, gentle, yet yelling voice over Alara's head. A pillow was thrown onto her head. **

"**Hey!" Alara cried. She grabbed the pillow, her feathers spread in a sexy yawn. Gabriel looked at her, blushed, then looked away. **

"**You should really try it some time, it's relaxing," Alara said.**

"**What?" Gabriel asked, his back to her as she spread her wings to change.**

"**Sleep. It's really quite refreshing," Alara said.**

"**I have no time for that. I haven't slept since I took that message Mary," Gabriel said.**

"**That's what I mean. You're a work-a-holic," Alara said, turning to him. He turned to her and smiled. Alara was gorgeous. Long black hair that flowed elegantly over her shoulders, dark blue eyes that sparkled like stars, perfectly formed red lips that smiled elegantly. She was perfect. A goddess.**

**Alara then spoke something in their language, and Gabriel blushed.**

"**That is no talk for a goddess!" he said, waving a finger at her. **

"**Goddess nothing! I told him and I told you twenty-four times this week, I am no goddess!" Alara cried.**

"**But you are. In taking the vow of love and saintity, you allowed yourself to become a goddess," Gabriel said.**

"**Will you quit talking like it's 300 B.C.! It's not!" Alara cried. She stulked past him and into the garden. What if… .**

**Alara leaned down and touched the the soil of the garden. She closed her eyes and imagined it so beautiful, flower fields spreading for miles across the heaven. She imagined a small river running through it, watering the flowers. When she opened her eyes, she saw just what she imagined. **

"**Will you quit showing off?" Gabriel asked from behind. **

"**Will you quit following me? Why'd you come, anyways?" Alara asked.**

"**To deliver a message to you," Gabriel said.**

"**Figures. Who's it from? The Big Head himself?" Alara asked.**

"**Actually, yes. He's giving you a second chance," Gabriel said.**

"**What!" Alara asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

* * *

**

**FD: That's it for now. Until I update. **


	2. The Angel is Back

**Chapter I: The Angel Is Back**

**FD: NO! My account has been down because they took one of my stories off. Don't know why, but they did. Oh well. This is the first chapter of the story where Alara comes back. If you enjoy, send a review. Until then.

* * *

**

"**A message? For me? To come back?" Alara asked. "What's the catch?"**

"**None. Except, of course, that you're true love doesn't see you," Gabriel spoke. **

"**My true love? Fine, like I have any. Since I died, everyone's moved on," Alara said.**

"**Don't be so sure. There may be someone out there who still loves you, or are starting to. Name someone who once liked you," Gabriel said. Alara thought hard. There was Tala, they were once best friends, but he didn't love her. In fact, the last time they saw each other, they had a fight, and Tala said he would never like her again. He didn't even go to her funeral.**

"**No one," Alara spoke. **

"**Are you sure? How about we make a little bet," Gabriel said. **

"**Fine," Alara spoke. "If there is no one down there that loves me, you have to take care of my garden for a month." **

"**And if you end up dragging your feathers up here, then you have to deliver all messages for a month," Gabriel said. **

"**Hmm… deal," Alara spoke. They both were going to get in trouble for making a bet, but because Gabriel and her were such goodie-too-shoes, it would be the first time. **

"**Oh, there's something you need to know. You're going to be alive, but as a human-goddess," Gabriel said. "You'll look and live and act human, but you won't be. You'll have all your powers, and be able to transform to be a goddess."**

"**Cool," Alara said.**

"**Here," Gabriel said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver device. She caught it flawlessly. It was a mirror-communicator. **

"**Is it necessary?" Alara asked.**

"**Yes. The reason why is because you might get into trouble down there and this will help you contact us to bail you out," Gabriel said. **

"**Trouble? Like what, Gabe?" Alara asked. Gabe was a nickname she gave him just to annoy him. **

"**Like telling someone you're an angel, or maybe someone gets in trouble, that kind of trouble," Gabriel spoke, annoyed by the fact she called him Gabe again. **

"**Don't worry, nothing will happen. I'll be fine," Alara said. Then her mind drifted to her home, her brother, her mother. "What about my family? How can I explain to them I'm alive?"**

"**Best you don't. Try finding shelter somewhere else. If your family sees you like this, they will not believe you. Tell you what, I'll ask the big guy what to do. Maybe he'll create a secretive place just for you," Gabe said, crossing his legs under him and floating in the air. Alara remembered that she once watched over a guy named Mystel who seemed to be like them, though not like levitating and floating in the air, but somehow, it seemed like he had the ability to fly. Alara liked him. He had a real nice personality. She wondered if she would see him down there.

* * *

**

**Tala was walking down the street, heading toward the park. His mind was lost in a cloud of memories. Didn't he get over her years ago? He thought he did. But he guessed he didn't. But how could he? She was such a big part of his life. In fact, when he was in Biovolt, she was the very light to keep him going. Nothing else mattered but her. But now she was gone? How? **

**He never found out how she died, but he wanted to know. By now, he was already in the park, walking in the shadows of the trees. He needed to figure out a way to get over her. And fast.

* * *

**

"**Gabriel, I'm going to kill you!" Alara screamed behind the gold gates. Her eyes glared at Gabriel, smiling and waving in a satisfied attitude. **

"**You can't kill me. I'm already dead!" he laughed. For a really old angel, he looked really young, especially when he laughed. Light dirty blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, he looked Alara's age, though he wasn't. He also acted like her age. A lot of the female angels thought he was adorable, but not Alara. In fact, she thought he was annoying.**

"**Why didn't you tell me that you had the ability to visit me!" she yelled.**

"**I thought about it, then thought it would be pointless!" Gabriel laughed.**

"**Oh, so now you think your job is a waste of time!" Alara groaned. Gabriel smiled and she smiled back. Though they acted like they hated each other, truth be told, they were good friends. Plus, surprise, Gabriel had a little crush on her. There was something about her that impressed him a lot. **

"**Well, good luck, Alara!" he said. Alara waved goodbye to him and then walked from the gates. It was peaceful. Heaven. You know when people say it's all but clouds and gates and frilly angels flying around? Well, they're not even a quarter right. Heaven is Eden. Peaceful, lovely, and harmoneous. Whatever world you would believe would be chaos-free, beautiful, and relaxing, that's what heaven is.**

**But to add some FYI, Alara wasn't paying attention as she walked from the gates, because there is a hallow center in the clouds where spirits fall to the Earth either to be excepted into Hell, or to live again, and once an angel falls through, they cannot fly to the ground. Well, needless to say, Alara fell through this hole and tumbled to the ground.

* * *

**

**I've become so numb since her death, will I ever feel again? Tala thought. His sleepless nights were now filled with nightmares of how she died. Now, since they left Biovolt, the boys have been living on their own. Tala lived in a cozy little apartment just down the way. The boys had meetings in the park where they trained and battled each other, hoping to take Boris down and get their revenge. But then, of course, they had plentiful obstacles in their way. **

**A distant scream filled the air. Tala thought that some kids down the walkway near the junglegym were playing and screaming. He remembered when he was kid, his innocence was taken away. He could never enjoy the things that normal kids could. And she, though able to, refused to, for his sake. That was a real friend. **

**The screaming got louder, and sounded like it was coming from above. Tala looked up and saw something falling down right toward him. It was a person. He ran forward and instinctively caught the person as they fell just a few inches from the ground. **

**Tala looked at the person. It was a girl. She looked sixteen, her hair was black and long, her face lightly tanned. Her figure was perfect, but she was unconscious, as it seemed. Why was she falling? And how? Tala laid her on the ground and knealed over her, waiting for her to wake up. Something about this girl was familiar in some way. The long black hair, the gentle face, the perfectly formed lips. Tala touched her face, but as soon as he did, voices aroused from behind the trees. His instincts took over and he darted out of there in a heartbeat. **

**

* * *

**

**Alara woke up to the sound of a light, heavenly ringing and something at her waist was vibrating. She grabbed the mirror-communicator that hung at her waisy and flipped it open to find Gabriel's face smiling at her.**

**"Smooth move, babe," he said. **

**"Just shut it! I fell, so what? It's not like no one else has done it, too," Alara scolded. **

**"Not that, Als. You fell right on top of him," Gabriel said, shaking his hand impatiently. **

**"Who?" Alara asked.**

**"Who else, dollface? Your true love," Gabriel said with a satisfied smile.**

**"Nuh-uh," she spoke. Gabriel smiled malevolently at her, and then his smile went to a pure, innocent, schoolboy smile. That face, she thought. Why do I always fall for it? That dirty blonde hair always fell right in place with everything he did, including getting on her nerves. **

**"Yep. In fact, he broke your fall," Gabriel said.**

**"Who was he, Gabe?" she asked. Now she was losing the bet.**

**"Your old friend, Tala Ivanov," Gabriel said with a pleased smile. **

**"Shut it!" Alara warned. "He got over me long ago!" **

**"Hmm. It appears I've pushed a button. No matter, I'm telling the truth. Tala, your old friend, has never gotten over you. As a matter of fact, deep down, he's obsessed with you," Gabriel said.**

**"Uh-huh. And you know this how?" Alara asked. **

**"I'm the class favorite, you know that. The big guy tells me everything," Gabriel boasted. **

**"Keep it up, Gabe, and I have a mind to tell him all," Alara spoke. He gasped, and then frowned. Then the line disconnected and Alara was left alone in the trees, shrouded by the shadows they sent down on her. She looked up and smiled. Though she was wrong about how there was no one that was her true love, she was happy now knowing that Tala still had feelings for her. Was this the beginning of their new relationship?

* * *

**

FD: That's all I got for now. If you enjoyed, please review. Thanks.


	3. Love at Long Last

**Chapter II: Love At Long Last**

**FD: A couple of new characters, not much, and a big secret to tell, so, peace out!

* * *

**

"**So, Tala, what happened to you last night?" Bryan asked him as the two of them walked down the street toward the park. Tala wondered the very same question. What did happen last night? The memory was so faded, so distant, he could barely picture it in his mind. He knew he was in the park, and he knew someone got hurt, but everything else was a total mystery. **

"**_Don't turn away…I pray you've heard the words I've spoken….Dare to believe…for one last time….Then I'll let the darkness cover me…deny everything….Slowly walk away…to breathe again….On my own…." _**

**That voice…so soft and gentle, like the caressing of the wind. It was beautiful. Tala felt the longing stare of a pair of cold, ice-like eyes staring at him. He turned, thinking someone was there. But no one.**

"**Everything okay, Tala?" Bryan asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm cool," Tala said. But not everything was all right. Tala knew someone was watching him. And he wanted to know who.

* * *

**

**Alara hid behind the trees that Tala walked by, her eyes keen on him. Luckily, she did not have to go back because Tala did not recognize her that fast. But it was harder now, seeing as how he knew she was there. She hid pretty well for an angel-goddess. In fact, you would not believe where she was. Inside the tree, using her angel powers. That way she could watch Tala, and he would not see her. But somehow, he knew she was there. Like as if he could feel her eyes. Her cold, calming gray eyes. **

**She pulled back into the shadows of the trees and stepped back, the grass feeling so weird under her bare feet. Two days since she had come back, and she was still not familiar with how it felt. The air was so different from heaven. There was real wind that came out of nowhere. Her thoughts came and stayed instead of leaving as soon as they came. She had to breathe. The grass felt so much different, so…cool and yet prickly under her feet. The touch of tree bark felt so warm and rough. Yet, no matter what, every animal stayed near her, accepting her, loving her. They knew what she really was. They knew everything. **

**Alara smiled. Though she was back, she was still not completely happy. She wanted Tala to know everything. She wanted her brother….Her brother! He didn't care. He never did. It was like forcing him to accept her. It would never happen. Not even if Alara promised him ultimate power, her brother would never accept her.**

**Stalking and following were two completely different things in heaven. Stalking would be following someone out of pure obsession and couldn't get enough thoughts about them, while following was of pure concern and protection. What Alara was doing was kind of in between. She had a strange feeling in her bowels that Tala was in danger. But she also couldn't get enough of him since she found out he liked her. Either way, she still couldn't allow him to see her. She had too much riding on it. And to let it all fail just by the eye contact of one person. It would all end just by something as simple as that. But she still couldn't take any precautions. Tala knew her back then when her hair was so much shorter than it was now. He would recognize her eyes, but they had changed a different shade from being up in heaven. And he knew her for wearing pink and white outfits, so she had to start wearing black. **

**Aside from that, she had to make sure her brother doesn't spot her while being around Tala. Then it would give her away. But any other time he could see her. **

"**Scared of making up with your brother?" came a voice. Alara turned around to see Gabriel smiling at her. His dirty blonde hair sparkled in the sun along with his eyes that held the color of the clear sky. **

"**Don't frighten me like that," Alara said calmly, like as if she knew he would be there, and she was happy he was. But it was also because that same smile was on his face. **

"**So, is your brother really as mean as you say he is?" Gabriel asked. **

"**You have no idea," Alara spoke. Sometimes her memories even brought tears. She rather not talk about her brother.**

"**So, what was that little short story you made to him when you were young?" Gabriel asked. **

**Yes, that little short story. It was more of a prediction. It was a few weeks before she died when she made it. She had thought about how far Tala and her had come, and how she prayed they would stay together. **

"**_Thinking of you, wherever you are….We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish….And who knows. Starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun….There are many worlds, but they all share the same sky. One sky, one destiny…."_**

**Tala immediately fell in love with it, and he told Alara that she was amazing at those type of poems. Normally she would blush whenever someone told her that. It was like being kissed for the first time. **

**That poem was actually based from a dream Alara had. A dream that she**

**_Darkness filled the streets of the world…. Heartless beings with crimson eyes…. Fire that burned like the sun…. A man that stood in the center…eyes blue as ice…hair as silver as clouds…ears like a foxes…. Over his head flew a diamond…. There was no sky, no clouds… only emptiness that filled the earth…._**

"**Everything okay?" came a voice. Alara turned around to see three girls looking at her instead of Gabriel, who had mysteriously disappeared. One looked thirteen, her long black hair separated by two white ribbons, her wild, exotic blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Another looked twenty-two with long white hair, dark skin, and serious black eyes. The other one was a woman who looked sweet and naïve with gentle light blue hair and gorgeous brown eyes.**

"**Ah, yes, the three fates. What can I do you for?" Alara asked. **

"**Hey! You know better than to call us that!" the woman with the white hair scolded. **

"**Sorry, Sami, couldn't help it," Alara laughed. Then she looked at the little girl. "How have you been, Anna?"**

"**Okay, Bella's been a little too innocent these days," she said.**

"**I have to be Anna. I am an Angel," the woman with the blue hair said. **

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, Alara, when do we meet this guy, Tala?" Anna asked.**

"**Tala? You wanna meet him?" Alara asked. **

"**Yeah. After all, he is your friend. Gabriel mentioned him a couple of times," Sami spoke. **

**Gabriel. "Note to self, when get back to H, strangle Gabe," Alara quoted. The four girls laughed, then Sami smiled malevolently. **

"**Gabe's got you strung up like a fish on a line. Everything good?" she asked.**

"**Yeah, no sweat. Though, sometimes… ." Alara let her sentence trail, giving them a hint. They nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Anna spoke up, looking over the bushes to stare at the people passing by. **

"**They look like they're having fun," she moaned. Alara smiled. Anna, Bella, and Sami were full flown angels. They could never be given another life, like her. Not only that, but each one of them had been dead for over a hundred years. They longed to live the life they once had. Alara wished they could only enjoy the life that she was given.

* * *

**

**The sky was soon covered by an inky blackness. The trees reached high over the roofs of the houses and apartments. The full white moon shined brightly before the glittering stars. Tala could only look up at them. His mind was full of confusing thoughts. It was like a piece of his mind had been covered by a black hole, hiding the memories within them. **

**You guess you could say he had been naïve. Begging someone he didn't even like onto his team. Going absolutely crazy in the World Tournament. Forgetting everything about his past. He had been so stupid! No wonder. Could he control fate? Destiny, even? No. **

"…**_There are many worlds, but they all share the same sky….One sky, one destiny…."_**

**Tala looked up, feeling that familiar cold stare on him. He looked up into the trees, and then it was gone. Completely. Like it never was there. **

"**_Tala, look at the moon! Isn't it beautiful?"_**

**Yeah, it is, Tala thought. Where had that come from? His head? Or somewhere else? After taking one last look up at the sky, he turned away and walked down the street. What was going on? Was he imagining things? Or was there really someone following him where ever he went?

* * *

**

**FD: Alright, so, if you're so dumb not to realize the truth of who her brother is, his identity will be revealed. But until then, keep reading, my people. Peace.**


	4. Anywhere But Home

**Chapter III: Anywhere But Home**

**FD: This chapter was inspired by the hit song by Evanescence, Missing, which is really good. If you people want to hear it, it is on their new cd, Anywhere but Home, with remixes of their songs from concerts and a few new ones. I know, I sound like an advertiser. Oh, well. Peace.

* * *

**

**Standing before Alara was an enormous building that brought fear and hatred into her heart. The abbey. She always hated this place. After what it did to Tala and her brother. They were never the same after they arrived there. Her brother starting acting differently towards her, shunning her out. Once even, he even called her a wench. That hurt a lot. Tala then became darker and emotionless. Yet she still had that way of putting a smile on his face. **

**She hated looking up at the building now more than ever. This place…this horrible, death-threatening place…was once her home. She choked on her memories of here. She hadn't stayed there long. Only when her mother left both her and her brother. She was left in the care of Boris who was taking care of Tala. Alara always hated him. She ran away to her old home from there after spending one week in the horrible asylum, which was what she called it. A lot of weird people in there, and she was not thinking about the kids. **

**As she looked up at it, she heard voices approaching. Two. Both of them familiar. Quickly, she turned and backed up into one of the pillars of the building. Taking a deep breath, cold surrounded her body, then a cramping pain, and then she was numb. She had infused herself with the pillar. And as she did so, her gray eyes scanned the area, and she felt her chest suddenly stop as a boy with red hair walked by, accompanied by another boy with light hair and serious eyes. Tala and Bryan.**

**Tala then suddenly shivered and looked her direction. He couldn't have spotted her. She was invisible now. She was using her powers to hide. He couldn't see her. He stared her way for a moment. She hoped he wouldn't approach the pillar, because if he did, it would be harder for her to contain herself. She shut her eyes tightly and then felt wind. Cool, calming. Then she wanted it to get violent. To blow someone in the other direction. **

"**Hey! What the hell!" yelled a voice. She opened her eyes to see Tala and Bryan running in the opposite direction, the wind pushing into the violently, their hair astray. She did it. **

**She closed her eyes and felt her body tilt forward, falling into the cool air around her. She opened her eyes and she unfused herself with the building and recovered her posture. Stretching out her black skirt and black sweater over her black nylons, she smiled cheerfully up at the trees in front of her. They were her only shelter when she was at the abbey. **

**In fact, it was because of the abbey that she had died. It was because of Boris. And Voltaire. They caused her death. But she didn't remember how she died. All she remembered was the fight with Tala, running back home, and then, nothing. Nothing but blackness. Like as if it was erased. One moment she was in her home, the next she was laying in a field of white and there was her first sight of Gabriel, leaning over her. He never aged, so he looked the exact same as he does now. **

**Alara moved away from the abbey and towards the trees, so as not to look at the place of nightmares. If Tala were here, she would probably be joking around about it. But under these conditions, she couldn't let him.

* * *

**

**The coffee shop was dark and descolent. Tala and Bryan would sometimes skip lessons and come here just to listen to the Goths recite poems and songs, and sometimes comedians came in and told jokes during the day. Bryan and Tala had no opinion about this place, but they took advantage for the bar stand in the restaurant. Most people thought they were over eighteen, so Tala and Bryan just allowed them to think whatever they wanted. **

**Right now, they had just walked in and found the place crowded. There was a poster over the front door of a blond woman performing. Tala snickered at the poster because the wench looked like a wannabe Pamela Anderson. She was probably just as dumb, too. Bryan groaned as the restaurant was now suffocated with bratty children and mothers, and some turned-on bastards for the wench to perform. Tala walked out for a bit while Bryan had to get a drink to calm his nerves. **

**As he approached the bar, he noticed a girl that looked just a little older than he did by the bar, sipping at a small glass of what looked like rose red wine. The girl's long black hair was pulled back in a flowing ponytail, her silver eyes tracing the stage behind the bar as the blond tried to get everyone's attention, not just the guys'. She wore a black sweater over a black skirt with black nylons and boots. She seemed familiar from somewhere. **

**Suddenly, she noticed his stare, and a breaking gasp tore from her mouth. She looked at him, her eyes trembling slightly. Now he recognized her. **

"**ALARA?" he yelled. She quickly covered his mouth with both her hands, silencing him.**

"**Bryan, don't, please!" she begged. He pulled her hands off him. He couldn't believe it. Six years. Six solid years. And all this time she was alive.**

"**Alara, what happened? How are you alive? Where have you been? God, look at you!" Bryan said, stepping back. She was scared now.**

"**Bryan, please, I can't explain right now. Just tell me this. Is Tala with you?" she asked.**

"**Tala? Yeah, he's outside. You have to come on! He'll be so pleased to see you!" Bryan said, grabbing her wrist, but with an amazing strength, she got loose and pulled him aside. She pulled him into a corner, anger and frustration glaring at him.**

"**Bryan, I can't let Tala see me! In fact, he can't know I'm here! Do you understand? If he does, I won't be able to come back! You have to keep this a secret!" she demanded. Suddenly, Bryan was angered. He pushed her back up against the wall.**

"**And why should I? Tala's my friend! You don't hide secrets from friends! But I guess you know nothing about that, huh?" Bryan scolded.**

"**Bryan, you have to listen to me, okay. I was dead. I'm serious. Would I lie to you?" she asked. "But the, I got a second chance. I can come back to life, but there's a cost. Tala can't see me, or even know of me. Otherwise, I'll have to go back, and I won't be able to come back, ever." **

**Bryan looked at skeptically, but then, from the look in her eyes, he gave in.**

"**Please, Bryan, you have to keep this a secret. Between us, Bryan. Between brother and sister," she begged. Bryan was taken aback by this. They had never made any promises before when they were little. In fact, they never got along. But now, she was expecting him to keep this major secret from his best friend. And she was using that brother-sister line. This was real. It was serious.**

**Taking a reluctant sigh, Bryan nodded, and a smile crossed her face. Bryan at first thought she was going to hug him, but didn't. She just lowered eyes and whispered, "Thanks, little brother." Then she turned and ran out the back of the restaurant.

* * *

**

**After regaining his cold demeanor, Bryan rejoined Tala out in the front and the two of them headed to the park to train. Watching them in the shadows, a young angel-goddess sighed unhappily. Her best friend had to never know she was alive. And she could never be seen again by him or her brother, Bryan. And she couldn't return home again. Because now, her home would no longer be a home, but a world of memories that will entrap her within them. **

**So as she watched them disappear, she wondered where she could go now. She had to find someplace, someone to turn to. She had to go somewhere. Anywhere. Anywhere but home.

* * *

**

**FD: That's all for now. Thanks to Tiky and the other readers of this fic, I'm actually starting to pay more attention to it. There's a lot of Christianity in it here, but it's based on heaven and hell, and what roll does Lucifer play. I haven't figured it all out, so you'll have to bear with me. But if you like, review. I'll try to update soon. Peace! **


	5. Missing

Chapter IV: Missing

FD: I don't know why I do this, but in case everyone notices, I'm naming my chapters of my fics after Evanescence songs. I know, weird, right, but not so much. I can't help it, I love that band. They my fave! Lol. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Peace!

* * *

The morning sun was bright and streamed in onto the grass, frost, and dew that were held upon the ground. Alara had been getting used to this world by now. She was wearing shoes almost all the time, talking to people in the right language of Russian, or English, sometimes. She had gained the ability to transform in clothes she just made appear out of air. Not only that, but she seemed to be living a normal human life. Where was she now?

In an abandoned junkyard where she and Bryan would sometimes hang out at, along with Tala. But now she was hanging alone. She couldn't be with the ones she had once loved or knew, because they all thought she was dead. All but Bryan. Now that he knew, it was even more dangerous. If he told Tala, he'd come and look for her. Then he would see her. And that couldn't happen. If he even saw her, she would immediately be sent back up. This was her new life now.

Suddenly, a light and heavenly ringing filled her ears. She answered the mirror-communicator, fixing her hair in the mirror before it was replaced with the image of three girls crowding Gabriel in the round frame.

"Alara? Is this working?" asked Anna.

"It would if you would pull your face back," she spoke.

"Oh, there we go," the child spoke, her and her friends stepping back from Gabriel.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Us," laughed Sami. Alara rolled her eyes at the comment again.

"Alara, we got to talk about something," Gabriel spoke suddenly. Alara was confused.

* * *

"Wow, haven't been here in awhile," Bryan spoke, staring up at the descolent and old and abandoned beige house. Memories came back to him so suddenly, it was scary.

"Wasn't this your old house?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, it used to be, before I went to the abbey," Bryan spoke, walking up the porch, vines and weeds crowding the railing. The once beautiful oak door had rusted on its hinges, the wood now covered with muck, dirt, and some plants. The door opened with a creaking noise, revealing an empty and cold living room.

"No one's lived in here since the cops came and yellow taped it," Bryan spoke.

"Why did they yellow tape this place? It was nice and cozy when I came over," Tala spoke.

"It was because someone died," Bryan said. "My family was the last to live here."

Tala, not remembering a thing about then, shrugged and entered the living room. If he remembered right, the big sliding glass door window led to the courtyard, where he remembered was a beautiful garden of roses and pretty flowers. The lovely staircase was still there, but the oak railing was covered with dust and rust.

Bryan and Tala went up the staircase to the upper level to the main hall where lines of doors leading into different rooms were. Bryan and Tala were there, hoping to find one of Bryan's old hidden Beyblades that he kept from his mother. Bryan was having a hard time remembering where he put it. He was six when he did, and hadn't seen it since.

Tala opened one of the doors, and stepped in. The room was bright, sunlight streamed in from the three bare windows, spreading across the white carpet. The walls were pink with red roses across the top. The closet was big with double mirror doors. A ceiling fan hovered over his head. This room was familiar to Tala from somewhere. He just couldn't remember.

Tala opened the closet, and felt around the wooden floor. He remembered that the Beyblade Bryan had hidden had a secretive bitbeast in it. A bitbeast that was unknown to even archeologists and scientist who have studied them. If memory served right, the bitbeast's name was Dark Angel. He never saw what it looked like, but when released, it encircled the bladers with a dark shadowy fog, and until the battle ended, the fog would remain. The bitbeast liked to hide within the darkness, and attack when least expected.

Tala felt around the corners, looking for it. The blade would bring him ultimate strength and power if he could control it. Not even Bryan could control it. Only one person could. But who was that?

Tala rapped his knuckles against the boards, and then heard the hollow sound. Something was under the boards. He reached his fingers beneath them and pulled with his strength. He tossed the broken wood boards across the room, and found a small black box in a small hole made to be hidden between the layers separating the bedroom floor and the downstairs' ceiling. He blew away the dust on the top of it, and then noticed the ruby and gold latch sealing it. He flipped it and opened the box to reveal velvet inside with solid white beyblade inside it. Along the linings of the roof was a white film paper. Tala pulled it out, and it revealed a picture. A picture of a girl.

The girl had short black hair and solid light gray eyes that were endless and deep. She had a beautiful smile as she stared at the camera. Suddenly, as if a jolt of lightning had hit him, memories flashed before Tala's eyes. First, he was back at the front yard of this house, which looked brand new, and sitting on the porch steps was the girl, waiting for him. Then he was in the abbey, and the girl was there, being beaten by Boris. Tala felt himself running toward her. Then he was in the woods, beybattling, his first blade, a navy blue one, was facing up against the white blade, which was being handled by the girl perfectly. Then he was talking on the phone to her, yelling for some reason. Then he was at the beach, alone, but then a soft voice talking to him. Next, he was back at the house, yellow tape of the police surrounding it, an ambulance parked in front, carrying the girl, who looked unconscious, on a gurney into the white van. Bryan was nowhere to be seen then.

Tears suddenly were brought to Tala's face. He remembered. He remembered it all. His best friend, how she was the only one to control the Dark Angel, how she and he had a fight, and how she died. Wait, he didn't know how she died. The doctors couldn't even figure it out. He had been able to get to the hospital, but when he did, it was too late. She was dead. It was over for their friendship. As if reliving it, the pain increased inside Tala's chest. He couldn't breathe right. He wanted run away. As far away from this place as possible. But he was bound to that spot right there by that picture of his old best friend, Bryan's older sister, Alara.

"Tala, I remember where I put the blade. It's in-" Bryan appeared in the doorway, but stopped once he saw his friend crying on the floor over the picture of his sister six years ago. He sighed and placed a hand on Tala's shoulder. He looked up at him. "You remember now, don't you?"

Tala didn't answer, but wiped away the tears. He stood back up, grabbing the box, stuffing the picture in it carefully, then closing the box, and tucked it in his pocket as they exit the house together.

* * *

"Tala, I know what'll cheer you up!" Bryan pushed Tala through the front door of a club, and pushed him along to the bar stand. "A nice drink for you to get high!"

Tala punched Bryan hard for that comment, but he needed a drink, so he agreed. Immediately, the two of them were gulping down glasses of beer. Tala was so high up, though. More than Bryan, even though he had more than he did. Tala's mind was like a seesaw now, going from one side to the other painfully. He was staring emptily at the crowd, just blind by drunkenness.

"Bryan, I need some air," he said drowsily. He needed it. Bryan nodded, and Tala went out the back into the alley. The moonlight, which he would normally enjoy and look at, was now giving him headaches and he had to raise his hand over his head to shield his head. A major headache aroused, and Tala hurled himself onto the ground to vomit.

After regaining a slight bit more of consciousness, Tala then heard voices shouting down the alley. He heard a woman's voice screaming, and then the voices of a couple of drunken guys. He stood up, his body going numb, as well as his mind. He found himself running down the alley, and found what was going on. A girl, hot, no doubt, was pushed up against the wall, her long black hair had fallen across her face, silver eyes glaring ahead at a gang of boys who were more drunk than Tala, picking her off and threatening her.

One grabbed the hem of her shirt, which was low-cut around the chest and waist, revealing her abdomen. Fear shot through her eyes. Tala knew what was going on. He began running toward them, and then his fist collided with the right side of the guy's face. He let out a loud groan, then went flying across the alley and hit the wall opposite hard. The others stared at first at the guy, then back at Tala. He didn't even look at the girl. His focus was on them.

Suddenly, they all pounced on him and circled him. Watching carefully, he smiled and jumped up, bouncing off the wall next to him, causing the guys to collide. Then he shot down and kicked one of them hard. That person ended up bleeding on his stomach next to the first guy. Soon they all were knocked out, but the seesaws in Tala's head were still rocking with a painful speed. He couldn't focus, think, or anything. His mind was numb. His body was numb. And the fight didn't do much help.

He found himself looking at the girl, who was pushed up against the wall, her breath caught in her throat, as he could tell. He smiled. He approached her, and then began talking to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said. "Um, do you recognize me?"

"We've never met. I would remember a girl as pretty as you," stupid line, corny, even. But as the girl sighed, he approached her. He then found her blushing, even. Light red lines covered her cheeks. She closed the gap between them, and she rose herself to meet his lips.

Hers were sweet, soft, cool. Perfect. Tala was at first surprised by this, but then he returned it. He found one hand of his climbing to the small of her back that was revealed, her skin warm and soft. His other hand was running through her black hair. He then found himself deepening it. She moaned, but then quickly pulled away.

She looked up at him with a blush, realizing that he was obviously drunk. She then turned and ran down the alley. He smiled. She seemed familiar from a bit, but he was too drunk to even realize it. He returned to the club, but only to rush into a bathroom to vomit.

"So, you mean to tell me that you kissed him, and he didn't even recognize you? Are you sure it was him?" Gabriel asked Alara. She was in her new home, which was a beautiful dojo that was abandoned. Thank you, God, she said.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm sure. I recognize those eyes anywhere. Does that count?" she asked.

"No, it doesn't. You won't be coming back out of sure luck. In fact, if the drunker doesn't recognize you, you won't have to come back up. If he's stable and does, then, yeah, you do. But, you're safe, for now," Gabriel teased.

Alara was still blushing. She couldn't believe she had actually kissed Tala. He was a real good kisser. She was close to kissing him before. Real close. He was at the beach six years ago, just thinking. It was sunset. She had gone there to draw a picture. That's when they saw each other. They didn't say anything to each other at all. In fact, when Tala had seen her, he had immediately brought her close, but their lips never met.

"Alara, you going to be okay?" Gabriel asked. She nodded, touching her lips. She then noticed that he was blushing. Giggling slightly, she smiled and hung up. She lied back on her bed and stared up at the dojo's ceiling. The night was perfect, a full moon, clear black sky, sparkling stars. She just hoped Tala was looking at the sky right then with her.

* * *

Sure enough, he was. Looking out the window of his room, he was staring up at the sky. It was late at night, and he had barfed up his share, so now he had his window open, allowing the cool night air to clear his head. His mind was no longer seesaws, but it was wobbly from time to time, thanks to how much both he and Bryan had drunk. But he was leaning over the window, the picture of his old best friend in his hand, staring at it.

"Alara, why'd you have to leave?" he cried softly. He brought the picture closer to his face, and brushed his lips against where hers was.

He remembered when he was tempted to kiss her. He always wondered what it would be like. That day at the beach, he was so close. All he needed was a few more seconds, if Bryan hadn't showed up and teased him. That was the last he saw of her. The next time, she was in a gurney, unconscious.

She always had these theories where sometimes people do things without their attention. She called it a subconscious act. You do believe you're doing something, but you're really doing something else entirely. Like once, while she was drawing, she claimed she could run faster than Tala. But after he had accepted her challenged and raced her, (he didn't win), she claimed that she had done no such thing. Tala always thought that her theories were ridiculous. But, today, the same thing happened to him. He had beaten up, not one, not two, but six guys from picking on a girl. And he was drunk, so he didn't have control. It was subconsciously.

As he stared up at the moon, he sighed sadly, wiping away the tears in his eyes. He missed Alara. He needed her now more than ever. If he saw her again, he wouldn't hesitate, he wouldn't worry, he would take her, embrace her, and kiss her in such a way even she would be amazed.

But he shook off that feeling. You're being stupid, he told himself. She's dead. And she won't be coming back. It was impossible.

Yet even the impossible was possible. Crazy things were supposed to happen after a full moon, and that night just happened to be a full moon.

* * *

FD: Okay, that's all for now. The next chapter might be a one-shot of the relationship between Alara and Tala, but I don't know. All I do know is that I'm basing it from the hit song by Seal called Kiss From A Rose. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Tiky, I know you have. 


	6. Kiss From A Rose

Chapter V: Kiss From A Rose

FD: Hey, I'm back with a cute little song that my boyfriend, Bo, and I love. In fact, almost every night Bo sings it to me on piano, and I love it. Anyways, this song inspired me to write a chapter about the relationship between Alara and Tala, like how the song represents the love between Bo and me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea_

_You became the light on the dark side of me_

_Love remained a drug that's high and not the pill_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows, _

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

Tala was lying in the grass under the stars, his mind wondering to the clouds over him, flying elegantly in the darkened sky. In his hand was the picture of Alara of six years ago. He wanted to see her again.

"_I've been waiting for you, Tala. It's boring here…."_

"_Tala, you wanna beybattle?"_

"_Hey, Tala, that's not fair! You cheated!"_

"_Tala, what are you saying? Are you saying I get on your nerves?"_

No, you don't. I do. I should have told you how I felt that day. I should have come over to your house and told you I loved you. And then you would have lived. And we'd still be together. As Tala thought this, he wiped away more tears that were appearing. What could he do? He had lost his true love. And what made it worse, he couldn't let her go.

Up in the trees surrounding the land, an angel-goddess watched him carefully, hiding herself in the shadows, so he would not see her. Her black hair billowed in the wind that brushed across his face. The moonlight that entered into her eyes welcomed him within it. She sighed, hugging the trunk next to her, her heart fluttering endlessly as she looked at him. Who was she to turn away from love?

Tala looked up at the moon, memories flying through his mind. He was back at the abbey seven years ago, waiting for someone to arrive. And there they came. A girl. Alara. A smile wide and proud on her face. Then he was inside the darkened laboratory of the abbey, scientists working at computers, wires hooked up into his body, Alara fighting with Boris. Tala couldn't move. He was numb. He couldn't help her.

That's why she died. When Tala was young, he wasn't that good of a blader, so they did experiments on him, try to make him stronger and more powerful. They were life-threatening experiments. And Alara found out about that and tried to stop them. And she did. She used the Dark Angel to destroy the computers and free Tala. But when she did, she threatened Boris that she would tell everyone.

That was the reason she died. It was because of that. And the fight they were having was about that. Tala was asked to try some experiments, yet he didn't know they were life threatening. Alara did. And she had tried to warn Tala. But he did the worst imaginable thing. He threw it all back at her. Told her to shut up and to get bent. He shouldn't have done that. He should have listened to her. If not, then she would have still been alive.

_Baby I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave_

You have to quit blaming yourself for my death, Tala, Alara thought. It's not your fault. I chose to reveal that secret. I chose to threaten Boris. It's not your fault.

Reading her best friend's mind, the angel-goddess sat on the branch, watching her friend with at most care and concern. There was so much she wanted to do. So much she wanted to tell him, the love of her life. But she couldn't. She could only allow the wind to whisper what she wanted.

And it wasn't true that Tala didn't feel the same way. He did. Right then, he sat up and looked out into the trees. This was where they had first met. This was where they had battled. This was where their lives had changed.

"_Hey, I bet I can beat you with my Dark Angel!"_

"_Dream on! No one can beat me!"_

"_You so sure about that?"_

"_Why don't you find out for yourself?"_

They were so little, so innocent. They could have explored the world and cause no sin or wrong. But they did sin. They did when they joined the abbey. Now Tala was regretting it. He shouldn't have tried to convince Alara to come. She was more than just a friend to him. She was everything. She was what kept him alive. She was what told him to hold on, and to never give up. When she died, almost all of him did.

_There is so much a man can tell you_

_So much he can say_

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

_Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction I can't deny_

_Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know, that when it snows_

_My eyes become large_

_And the light that you shine can be seen?_

Tala stood up. He knew what Alara would say if she was here right now. She would probably tell him that it wasn't his fault. She would probably say that it was meant to happen, that it was one of fate's many misunderstood tricks. She would probably tell him not to worry. But if she were here, he wouldn't have to worry about it.

Up in the tree, tears fell from the silver eyes belonging to the goddess. She could only watch helplessly as her friend began to feel sorry for himself. She couldn't do anything. If she did, she would be revealed. And then she would have to go back. At that moment, as the tears fell, a light shined on her from the moon, and she then saw what fate had in store for them.

"We can't go back to what we once were, Tala. We have to face it. This is our life now. This is what and how we must live. We have to accept it. Our lives have changed. Our destinies have changed. And how we once were can never be the same. I'm sorry," she whispered gently to the wind, hoping her message will be received.

As Tala looked up at the moon, he closed his eyes, and imagined Alara. Suddenly, something warm brushed against his lips, like as if a gentle kiss was placed on them. But when he opened his eyes, he could have sworn he saw someone. Someone beautiful and white, standing in the branches over him.

But that image quickly faded when something hard hit him from behind. His vision at first went crimson, then black, and he felt his body hit the ground hard.

Up in the trees, an angel, Alara, watched helplessly as a group of men hit Tala from behind across the head with what looked like a metal pipe, and they grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him away. She had to help him.

She was so busy with reliving the moment, she had failed to notice the men. They were the same men from the other night who Tala had beaten, a few new of them. Alara had to save Tala. But could she risk being revealed?

_Baby, I compare to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave….

* * *

_

FD:Sorry if it seems a little short, but I had to rush it up a bit because I kept losing the idea for the ending. So, if you like, review. Tiky, my apologies about the last chapter for making Tala get drunk. I'm sorry if that was a turn-off, because for me, I thought it was cute. Anyways, peace!


	7. Secrets Revealed

Chapter VI: Secret Revealed

FD: Okay, this is kind of where the plot kicks in. Alara has to save Tala, but she has to make a choice; save him and lose her second life, or keep her life, but lose Tala? Decisions, decisions, but only I know what she does. So, keep in touch.

* * *

"Alara, are you crazy! You're going after Tala!" Gabriel yelled at her. Alara was running through the trees, Gabriel at her side, flying. "You could lose your life!"

Alara stopped abruptly, realizing the men who had taken Tala were gone. Where could they have gone? But what Gabriel said had made a lot of sense. Was she willing to lose her second chance just to save some boy? She shook the thought out of her head. There had to be some other way. A way for her to keep both.

"_This is our destiny. We cannot change what fate holds in store for us…."_

Alara sighed sadly, and then looked at Gabriel. "Gabriel, I need the coordinates of where they took Tala. Find him and tell him help is on the way," she demanded.

Gabriel looked at her, confused. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I've never been more sure in my life. Tala means the world to me. If anything should happen to him, life isn't worth living," Alara told him. With a nod, he disappeared, and tears immediately formed in her eyes as she released her wings and took to the air.

* * *

The blackness covering Tala's eyes faded, but became a horrible blur of vision. He couldn't see. Where was he? He tried to move his arms, but couldn't. They were pinned behind him. His legs couldn't move either. In fact, he lost the feeling in both arms and legs. What happened? He shook his head, numbness filling his entire body. No longer warm, no longer cold. Nothing. No pain as the rope cut into his wrists and ankles.

"No use fighting, brat. We got you where we want you. Now it's time for our revenge," laughed a deep voice. Tala forced himself to look up. Those guys from the other night were before him. One, tall, a bit overweight, tossing a wooden bat from hand to hand, snickered down at him. One behind him had a metal pipe with bloodstains on it. That must have been what hit him. A couple others were laughing, waving chains and their fists in the air.

"Well, if it isn't the grease monkey gang. How ya'll doin'? Got so drunk you want to take it out all on me?" Tala joked. A fist collided with his gut, and pain surged through his body harshly. He gasped for air, but couldn't. Something red dripped to the ground from his mouth. He felt his hair against his face, matted with blood. His, obviously.

"Don't play games with us, brat. We want revenge on you after what you did to us the other night. That chick was so hot, she was comin' on to us, and then you jumped in. We were going to have fun with her," said the one with the pipe, waving it in Tala's face, more blood drops splattering his face. Tala groaned in pain.

"Heh heh, play games with you? Never," he teased. A fist collided with his face, and he spat up blood. He felt the blows several times before they got more violent.

"We'll leave you here so you can think about what you said. We got to find that chick, so we'll be back in an hour. When we get back, we'll really have some fun," said the leader of the gang, taking one last swing into Tala's gut before swinging the bat threateningly. Tala groaned in pain as the light dimmed and they disappeared.

What he couldn't figure out was how could he feel numb one moment, and then all this pain the next? Did they take a shot of morphine to him? Or something else? He allowed the blood bile coming up to exit, the side of his face hurting, his lungs collapsing. He wanted more than anything to die right there and then.

Suddenly, the room was filled with light. Did those morons come back? No, Tala looked up to realize that it wasn't one of the goons. It was a boy his age, if not, older. He had light dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like an older version of Jesse McCartney, but Jesse was blonder than him. Behind the boy was a pair of white feather wings. He approached Tala with a grace, giving Tala strength and warmth over his body. The pain disappeared, and was replaced with a heavenly feeling.

"It's okay, Tala. Everything will be fine. Help is on the way," the boy spoke. Then the light faded, as well as the boy. That gave Tala hope and strength. Maybe he will be alright. But was that real, or a dream?

* * *

An hour passed by, and immediately the gangsters returned, the stench of vomit and beer high in the air. Tala wanted more than anything to die as they closed the door to the room. He wanted more than anything to actually see the light of day shine through the darkness. He wanted more than anything for this to be over and to be in a field of white. To not actually have to breathe. As he felt and heard the swish of a fist in the air, he closed his eyes, but then heard a loud boom and a familiar voice yell at them. He opened his eyes and saw the girl from the other night staring coldly at them.

"Okay, I'm going to give you two options; one, you leave Tala alone and walk away and pretend nothing happened, or two, I beat the living hell out of you!" she yelled. A spark appeared in the silver orbs of her eyes, and a flame erupted from it. Tala was amazed by this, and something about this girl was so familiar. It was as if he had known her for a long time. But he couldn't remember.

"Heh. Well, lookee here, boys. Looks like the whore came back to play," said the leader. A temple throbbed in the girl's head as the word was spoken. Then she glared evilly at them.

"A whore? A whore! How dare you call a goddess a whore!" she yelled. Suddenly, Tala felt the cold and hard metal collide with his face, and he groaned, feeling blood fall from his face. He was now hyperventilating, and he couldn't stop.

"Tala!" the girl screamed. How'd she know his name when he had no idea what hers was! Again, a fist collided with his face, and then he heard a scream. He opened his eyes wider, and then saw the girl's head had fallen back and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Wind violent, yet soft picked up around him, and he saw something white appear from the chest of the girl. The white became bigger, forming a figure. Pure white, like a ghost.

The figure became what looked like a ghostly figure of the girl with white feathery wings, like an angel. The figure flew with an amazing speed around the room, but Tala's attention was on the girl. She had suddenly changed. Her black hair was billowing elegantly and beautifully in the wind, even when it was wild. Her eyes had become beautiful, endlessly deep silver; her outfit had changed from black to blinding white, like a light trying to cover her body as much as it could. But what surprised him the most was a pair of blindingly white feather wings had sprouted from her back. She was staring at Tala with a beautiful gaze, her eyes ice cold and emotionless, and yet giving a beautiful look of utmost beauty and grace.

"Tala, I've wanted to protect you for as long as I could. But destiny serves a different purpose for us. So now, my identity is revealed. It's me, Tala. It's Alara," she spoke softly to him, and Tala gasped. He couldn't believe it. That girl that he had kissed the other night, this beautiful girl before him, the angel, was Alara!

"Even outside of the prison that we captivate ourselves in, we are not completely safe. It is destiny, it is fate, which we reach out to the ones we love. Do you understand, now, Tala? The reason why you are no longer a champion, the reason why you can never beat Kai. It is not because you are weak. It means that destiny has something else meant for you," she said calmly, and then he saw a tear fall from her cheek.

Just then, a blinding white light blinded Tala, and then when it vanished, he felt all pain vanish, he felt free, he felt lost in a perfect bliss. Then when it disappeared, Tala somehow fell to the ground, but Alara was still there, over him, a peaceful smile on her face, back to her normal self. Tala looked around and saw that all the thugs were unconscious, spread out across the floor. Tala looked at himself, all wounds gone, everything. He looked up at Alara, confused and happy.

"Alara, what…how…what the hell…." he couldn't find the right words. Then Alara just placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"I'll tell you everything when we get out of here," she reassured. Tala nodded, and together they exit the building, leaving the thugs alone and unconscious. Later, though, Gabriel appeared and erased their memories. Only thing left was for Alara to come clean to Tala, the one that she loved more than anything in the world.

* * *

FD: That's all for now. No, it's not the end of the story. There's actually going to be a few more sequels where the true meaning of Alara's death is revealed, and what her destiny is. Anyway, I know that Tiky will love it. However, I need little Miss Tala's-True-Love to e-mail me with a little profile about herself because I want to put her in one of my fics if she wants me to. And it's going to be one of the sequels to this one. So, anyway, I'm goin' to work on the next chapter. So, peace! 


	8. Breakaway

Chapter VII: Breakaway

FD: Anyway, hey, this song was inspired by the song by Kelly Clarkson, Breakaway. Tala now knows everything, but will he have to say goodbye again? Only I know, but I am not going to give it away! Ha ha! ;p

* * *

"So, you mean to tell me you got a second chance as long as I didn't see you?" Tala asked Alara. He was leaning on her shoulder, her holding his arm around her shoulders, helping him walk out the forest. She laid him against the tree's trunk, and smiled at him.

"Yeah," she confessed. "I could live again, but you couldn't recognize me. You didn't that one night, so it didn't count. But seeing as how you just did, I have to go back."

"So soon? But, I…I couldn't say goodbye the last time. Will I get a chance this time?" he asked.

"I don't know. Gabriel has to come and get me," Alara explained.

"Gabriel? You mean, that pansy messenger angel from Christianity?" Tala asked. She nodded. He smiled, then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He smiled at her, running a hand softly through her hair.

"It's that…I finally get to see you again, but you have to leave right away. Talk about Catch 22," he said. She smiled, and a few tears fell from her eyes. He wiped them away, then rose himself up to meet her. Their faces touched, joined at the lips, and he brought his arms around her, bringing her downward to him. He had never kissed her like this. So passionate, so loving, so endless. Her lips suddenly pulled away, and she began sobbing into his chest, resting her head peacefully on it. He smiled, stroking her hair gently.

"It's okay. It's all right. I'm here, Alara. Everything's going to be alright," Tala spoke softly to her. Alara's sobs were gentle and sweet. She wrapped her arms around Tala's waist and cried.

"I can't leave you again, Tala! I just can't! I love you!" she cried. He smiled. He knew it. She did love him then, and she still did now. It was destiny. They needed to be together.

"Hush, now. It's okay. It's going to be all right. You'll be fine. If you have to leave, I'll be here, and you'll be in my dreams and prayers," he spoke softly to her.

"No! Please, God, let me live! Let me be with Tala! I love him! Life is nothing without him!" she prayed loudly. Tears formed in his eyes as she spoke this. That's why she came after him. She would rather have him live than have her own life back. She loved him that much to sacrifice herself for him.

As they lay together, a light appeared in the trees, and she sat up to meet it. Then the light disappeared, and standing before them was the angel that Tala had seen. Gabriel. Only this time he looked human, dressed in human clothes, smiling like a human, though still quite handsome.

"Gabriel," Alara spoke. "What's going on?"

"The big guy had a long thought about what you did, and he sent me here to find you. He doesn't want you to come home," Gabriel said.

"What!" both of them cried.

"He had seen what you had done, Alara. He saw the love that both of you held for each other. And he's willing to allow you to continue to live with him. Alara, this was all a test. A test to see if your faith was stronger than your love for Tala. You passed by not telling him before this, but proved how dedicated to Tala you were by saving him. So, in order to balance out the peace, he is allowing you to keep your life," Gabriel announced.

Alara turned to Tala with a smile, and couldn't help but throw herself into his arms. They laughed and cried endlessly into his shoulder. But then stopped abruptly when they realized Gabe was still there.

"There's a catch, isn't there?" she asked. He nodded with a suspicious smile.

"Yes, there is. I have to stay down here to keep a watchful eye on you. You know, to keep you in check of your powers," Gabriel said.

"Oh, yeah, right, like I'm going to blow up a building when I ask for a deposit," she teased. Tala laughed. He had finally understood this. Gabriel had a crush on Alara. But too late and too bad. Alara was his, and he now understood what was going on. He finally had Alara back, and they finally had the chance to be together.

As a last resort to the happy moment, Tala was forced to go back to the old house both she and Bryan lived in, and there Alara showed him what a goddess's true powers were.

* * *

FD: Yes, this is the last chapter. However, this is not the end of the Angel series. Like I've said before, I have sequels and other fics. However, you need to wait. As a hint to spoilers later; Bryan and Alara are half-siblings and their mother's name is Rosemary. Just try to guess who their separate fathers are! Hee hee! 


End file.
